My sister has fallen
by DarkFlameMaster95
Summary: Everybody has their own secrets, but secrets can be very different, it's obvious. What is going to happen if Tsukasa has one? A very troublesome one.
1. The night

_**Hello and welcome all the people brave enough to give this story a read:D This is my first fanfic so I'm stressed a bit and excited. So excited that I don't really know what to write at the beginning! I just hope that you'll like this story because it was a really nice feeling to write it. Just enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing:D**_

* * *

I yawned again. It's pretty late and waiting makes me really tired. I mean – I have been waiting for… how much? Three? Four hours? For my little, lovely sister of course. I don't know why but for some reasons Tsukasa just had to leave home for a few hours at night. I know it's not even midnight but look – it's Tsukasa… I'm really scared if everything is all right. I have phoned her a few times and she has answered that nothing really happened and she's on a long walk. Maybe I'm overprotective but it didn't make me feel better. I don't know where she is, when she is going to be home and so. And now, here I am – sitting in the window and looking if she comes.

"Kagamin…" I heard Konata's voice right behind me. "C'mon she'll be back in a second… Let's just go to sleep, hm?"

Oh yes, I almost forgot about her. She came to me to sleep because she couldn't go to her other friend's house as she planned and my family had gone to my grandmother, so she could stay here. Tsukasa… Do you have to stress me when I have only her to help me?

"If you're tired, don't be shy and go to sleep," I muttered. "I'll be waiting until she comes."

Konata sighed.

"I'll make some coffee…" she said turning to the kitchen.

I smiled. I admit that I will probably never say 'Konata is helpful' because of my… hmm… pride.

"Thanks," I whispered, looking through the window.

But all I could see was our dark garden with no sign of life. Tree branches were moving slightly and grass in front of house was like sea. I sighed again. Tsukasa… Where are you?

After a while I heard Konata's steps coming closer and closer. She took a sit on my left and gave me one cup of coffee.

"Here," she told me with a high-pitched voice. "But be careful, it's as hot as you," she added with a big smile, looking directly into my eyes. I said 'looking' but she had closed eyes. But I knew she was watching me.

"Stupid," I said, turning my eyes to the garden. Yeah, my face turned red, I can't deny, but God, who's saying things like that?

I blew on my coffee while looking into the night, not really knowing what to do with myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Konata moving back and forth and singing one of Code Geass opening songs quietly. But then I didn't mind it.

I heard something so I did my best in search of its source but it was only a cat.

"Easy, Kagamin," Konata sipped her coffee. "Don't make a fuss 'bout nothing."

"I don't!" I almost screamed. "I don't," I repeated normally. "It's obvious that you're nervous when you care."

"You're like a mother," she said with a childish grin.

"No, I'm not," I said back. "I'm just a good sister. What would you do if Yutaka went somewhere for the whole night?" I asked.

"I think that nothing," she admitted, sipping her drink. "My dad often goes somewhere at night and he always returns."

I facepalmed.

"Konata… there's a big difference between your dad and Yutaka…" I said, rubbing my temple.

Konata shrugged.

"Maybe," she said with her cat-like smile.

We were quiet for a while and then I saw her showing me something outside.

"Isn't that our loss?"

"Where?" I asked nervously, searching the view outside the window.

I heard her 'pfff'.

"Sorry, just kidding," Konata said, avoiding my gaze. One day I'll kill her after one of her stupid jokes like this one. "Will you blow up?"

"I won't! Think before you say something! Stupid Konata," I said with a red face, which I tried to hide.

"I love you too, Kagamin," Konata said, showing me her tongue.

One day I'll have my revenge for all the times she made me feel like a fool. I promise.

I wanted to say something to get back at her but I heard a familiar 'ouch'.

"Tsukasa!" I left my coffee and ran straight to the door and opened it.

My sister was lying in front of me. She had to rise her head to see me and she smiled shyly and a little nervously.

"H-hi sister," she started. Her face expression told me that I looked rather scary but I was really furious, you know.

"Where were you, Tsukasa?" I asked while helping her stand up. I heard Konata coming.

"I-I went to the shop and then o-on a walk," my sister said, avoiding my gaze. "I just lost track of time. I'm sorry sister."

"C'mon, Kagamin, don't stress her," Konata told me. I turned to say that I must know if everything is all right but my friend raised her hand a little and pointed the house with her head.

"Let's go inside, it's a bit cold, isn't it? If you want to say something you can do that in a warm house, hm?"

I nodded reluctantly. This time she was right.

Me and Konata helped Tsukasa dust herself off and we entered the house. I closed the door and my friend helped my little sister to take her jacket off.

"Kagamin, don't scare us," Konata told me as she saw me standing above Tsukasa, watching all the moves my little sister made while taking off her shoes. I turned to the shorter girl. She was waving her hand a little as if she wanted to calm me down. "Just make something hot to drink for Tsu, she should get warm," she added, giving me a strange look.

I tried to look calm and shrug to show that I'm composed, but all I did was grinding out "As you wish".

So I went to the kitchen and grabbed the kettle to boil some water. I made a quick look at the clock. 23:47. Great. Really. How long she was outside? I noticed her disappearance near 10 p.m. when Konata came but I was in my room and she probably had gone much earlier. Tsukasa, what have you been doing for such a long time?

I left the kitchen and went to the living room where the girls were. Konata lit up the lights so I could see Tsukasa sitting in a big armchair with her legs curled up. She wrapped her arms around them, hiding her own face.

"So?" I asked, walking into the room.

Tsukasa raised her head and gave me an unsure smile.

"I'm sorry sister," she said. "I just wanted to drink some cola, but we didn't have any. And as I bought what I needed I started thinking and didn't notice your calls."

I sighed.

"And that took you a few hours?"

"I know that sounds stupid," her face reddened in embarrassment. "But yes."

I sighed again. It sounded like a bad excuse, but I trust my sister so this time I accepted that.

"Tsukasa…" I rubbed my temple again. "Don't do things like that… I was really worried about you, especially since we're alone in the house and you vanish without a single word."

"I'm sorry," she said, hiding her face in arms again.

There was a moment of silence, but the whistle of the kettle broke it.

"I'll be in a second," I said, rushing to the kitchen. In the middle of the night all noises were even more annoying for me.

I grabbed Tsukasa's cup and put some tea in, pouring boiling water. I added some sugar and got back to the living room. My sister looked more relaxed.

"Thanks sister," she said a little nervously.

I wanted to show her that I'm not angry at her anymore and I gave her my best smile. She heaved a sigh of relief. I can't be angry at her for a long time. We're sisters, even twins. I feel really bad when I have to do something that can make her scared or uncomfortable but sometimes I must do that in case it's needed to solve a problem.

I took my cup of coffee and gave Konata's hers and we both sat on a sofa in front of Tsukasa.

"Jeez, Tsukasa, you're such a rebel," my short friend said with her usual smile.

"Me?" Tsukasa looked surprised.

"Yeees. Kagamin wanted to go to the city to find you but I stopped her here. This home had never seen so much action before your running away, " she said, lying her head on my shoulder. I pushed her away.

Tsukasa's face was even more red.

"I'm sorry, sister," was all she said, sipping her tea.

I waved my hand to show that I'm not angry at her anymore.

"Let's just forget about it," I said to cheer her up. "But don't do that ever again, ok?"

"Yes, I promise," Tsukasa said, smiling.

Konata showed me a thumb up as if it was her who solved that problem.

We were sitting in silence. I heard the clock's ticking.

"Konata, why did you come here?" Tsukasa asked. "I don't mean that I don't want you to be here, but…" she added, waving her hands in front of herself and becoming red on her face.

"Ok, ok, ok," Konata waved her hand and stretched. "I know what you mean. I was about to stay in my other friend's house but she had to go to Osaka because of family problems," she explained. "And Kagami let me stay here, because my dad left the house and I didn't have keys."

Tsukasa nodded.

And there came another moment of silence! The atmosphere was heavy but I didn't really know why. Konata laid her head on my shoulder but I was too tired to care about this. A few seconds later I heard her regular breathing and I understood that she fell asleep.

And then, as if she had been waiting for such a moment, my sister asked me a question that awoke me like nothing ever before.

"Sister…" she started.

I raised my head a little and looked at her. She leaned forward.

"Have you ever fallen in love, sister?"

* * *

**_A hard question! What will poor Kagami say? What was doing Tsukasa when she wasn't home? What is exactly this story about!? All the answers will be given in next chapters of "My sister has fallen" (I hope)._**

**_Hope you'll like it:D Don't be shy and leave me a response if you like it or not:P All reviews and PM will be nice things._**

**_By the way - I'm not very good in English so if you find any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them._**

**_Next chapter is gonna be soon - I think I'll post it in a few days... I'm writing this story at nights but I do it very quickly (I think). I hope you'll give next chapters a try too.:D_**


	2. The night, second part

**_Happy New 2014 Year! :D_**

**_To make its beginning good I bring you a new chapter of "My sister has fallen". God, this chapter I wrote really quickly but its shorter than the first one... But I hope you'll like it:) It was pretty funny to write this, I just wanted to try out if I could write it with some jokes. Leave me a review if this chapter was funny for you :D_**

**_Anyways, thanks for people who left me reviews. You made my day :D_**

**_And special thanks to my sister for corrections. :P_**

**_Should I write more? Just read and enjoy :)_**

**_...and leave some reviews :P_**

* * *

W-what?

Did I mishear?

"What?" I asked my sister. "Could you repeat?"

Tsukasa looked embarrassed and avoided my gaze. She started rubbing her hands together nervously.

I stared in disbelief. I must have misheard, it's impossible that my sweet, little sister asked me about… Love? Not her.

Tsukasa stopped moving and looked at me with a shy smile.

"I was kidding," she said finally. "I only wanted to know if you're still angry at me."

Awww. I couldn't help but smile. I wish my other sisters were like my twin. I managed to stand up from the sofa without waking Konata up and came to Tsukasa and hugged her.

"Stupid," I said, ruffling her hair gently. "How could I be angry at you for more than five minutes?" I added with a smile.

Tsukasa's face brightened. She hugged me back and raised her head to see my eyes.

"I love you, big sister," she said.

"I love you too, Tsukasa," I replied like thousand times before.

She made a quick look at Konata. The short girl was lying on the sofa and scratching her cheek while sleeping.

"Should we leave her like that?" Tsukasa asked me.

I was thinking for a while.

"Wake her up," I said finally. "This sofa is not so comfortable… I'll leave her futon in my room."

"Ok."

I left the living room and went to the hall. Near the old clock was a big wardrobe which I opened. Luckily, there were freshly laundered futons. I took one of them. It was rather big so I held it with both of my hands.

"Sister, I'll help you," I heard Tsukasa's voice. She was dragging a sleepy Konata.

I smiled sneeringly.

"Well, well, well," I started. Konata raised her head. "Who falls asleep right after a coffee?" I let Tsukasa help me with the futon.

Konata frowned.

"Moment of weakness," she admitted. She raised her hand and covered half of her face without the eye. "This time you won, Suzaku!"

"Haa? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Konata looked at me with misery.

"Kagamin, oh dear Kagamin," she said, shaking her head and sighing. "You're soo not up-to-date, hm?"

"And what's with this 'hm' thing?" I asked, annoyed. We were at the top of the stairway and I looked back to see Konata, who was right behind Tsukasa.

"Deidara," said the blue-haired girl.

I didn't say anything, waiting for more. But Konata only grinned, closed her eyes and looked as if everything was clear.

But it wasn't. For me at least.

"Deidara?" I asked, hoping she'd tell me more.

How wrong I was…

"Yes, Deidara," was all Konata said.

I got angry. Just a little.

"And what's that?"

Konata stepped back with a terrified expression on her face.

"You don't know?" she exclaimed. "And it's 'who' not 'what'!" she raised her hands in fake indignation. "And it's a character from 'Naruto'," Konata added, closing her eyes once again and grinning as if she wasn't outraged a few seconds ago.

I only facepalmed and heaved a sigh.

"My foolish Kagamin…" started Konata. I turned back to see her. She came closer and put one hand on my shoulder. The second one went to my face. She put it on my cheek and turned my face to her so we were literally eye-to-eye. "If you want to kill me… Curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… Run away… And cling to your pitiful life."

I pushed her away.

"Stop acting like Itachi!" I screamed in embarrassment.

"Hehe, you know him," Konata said with a cat-like grin.

Of course I know. I watched the whole first season of 'Naruto'. Deidara must be from the second one, I suppose.

"Hmpf," I turned away and started walking in my room's direction. "Less talking, more walking."

"Ok, ok," said my friend and we went to my room.

After a while the futon was lying on the floor already and I was searching in my wardrobe for a towel for Konata. I found a new pink one and gave it to her.

"Thanks," the short girl said. I only nodded in response.

I was really tired and despite the fact that I drank coffee, I was sleepy too… I teased Konata just like that. I was thinking only about going to sleep. My sister and Konata had to be thinking about the same thing so we went to the bathroom and brushed our teeth together.

When we all finished, I remembered about something and stopped immediately. Girls looked at me, surprised.

"I'll be back in a second," I said. "I have to check if all doors and windows are closed," I explained.

"Ok," my sister said. "Goodnight, sister. And be careful outside," she also told me. "It's dark there and easy to trip over something."

"Yes, of course," I shouted in reply, running down the stairs.

I checked if all windows and kitchen's door were closed. They were, so I quickly put on my coat and went to the garden to see if the gate was also closed. It wasn't so I quickly did that.

I started my short way home. It was rather cold outside, but luckily there was no wind. I didn't hurry, just walked calmly as if I just came home after a walk.

I opened the front door and I wanted to close it for the night but suddenly something drew my attention. A little piece of paper. I don't know why, but this small thing interested me. I picked it up to find out what it was. A receipt. A little disappointed, I started reading it. It was in the place where Tsukasa tripped over, so I thought it could be hers. Yeah, I was right – cola. But then I saw that there was something more.

Cigarettes?

What? I checked which shop it was from. 'Bee Market'. Hmm… I don't know this one. But… Was that really Tsukasa's receipt? Noo… it's impossible, I didn't feel cigarette's smell from her. I don't like this smell and I always try to avoid sniffing it so I always catch if somebody reeks of it.

I shook my head and slapped my face twice to shove away stupid thoughts. What am I thinking about? Tsukasa smokes? That's ridiculous. The wind must have blown this piece of paper here from the street. There were no more options. I put the receipt into my skirt's pocket to throw it away later.

I finally closed the front door and went upstairs. I silently went to my wardrobe and put my pajama on in total darkness. I buttoned up the shirt and got into bed, trying not to wake Konata up.

I wrapped myself tightly with a quilt. Aaah… How warm…

"Kagamin…" Konata's voice surprised me. I was sure that she was sleeping, that's why I had dressed myself without any source of light and I had been moving so slowly and quietly.

"Yes?" I asked with a sleepy voice. I was really tired, this day was exhausting.

"Don't you think that Tsukasa is hiding something?"

* * *

_**U-hu-hu, another cliffhanger (I think...)**_

_**As I read this chapter, I noticed that the plot moves so slowly... I wanted to write only four chapters (longer than those) and each of them was supposed to be written in a different character's point of view. Finally I chose Kagami to be the only narrator, because I like her the most (in 'Lucky Star'). But that's how it is when you only have a concept for a story without planning the plot exactly.**_

_**In this chapter I also give examples of Konata's otaku-self. I'd like my characters to be similar to those from 'Lucky Star', so I hope they are. :D But I'm probably too lenient towards Kagami... And I idealize Hiiragi sisters... But it's funny :D**_

_**I want to add that in my story Tsukasa calls Kagami "sister" because I wanted characters to be similar and I didn't use "onee-chan" because I wanted to be consequent and don't mess with japanese "-san", "-chan" and so. But I wanted girls to have their own ways of "talking" (I hope you know what I mean).**_

_**Random fact - when my sister read that Kagami gave up watching 'Naruto' and doesn't know Shippuuden, she said "She probably gave up because of the fillers". **__**I guess we all know this feeling :P**_

_**I'll post the next chapter in 2-3 days I think. See you next time :D**_


	3. Doubts

_**Here they come! Easterlings! Orcs! New chapter!**_

_**Just my weird thoughts as I remembered one of "Lord of the rings" games. :P**_

_**But, as I promised, I managed to upload new chapter (hope you'll like it). This one is the longest so far, and it took me much time to write it... And to find mistakes with my Sister the Great. (Thanks! :D)**_

_**Thanks for reviews and for my first fav. You made my day again, guys! :D**_

_**Read and enjoy! :)**_

* * *

My tiredness disappeared immediately after Konata's question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean exactly what I said," responded Konata. "I think she lied to you or didn't tell you the whole truth about her escapade."

I lifted myself on my elbow to see Konata properly. She did the same and despite the darkness I could see that she was looking at me.

I waved my hand in disbelief.

"It's Tsukasa, why would she lie to me?" I said.

I heard Konata loudly exhale.

"You know… Everybody has secrets… Even her," she said.

I wasn't convinced. I mean, sure, I also was sceptic about her story of going somewhere at night but I trust her like nobody else. She is my sister! My twin! She's the closest one to me.

"Konata… Me and Tsukasa know even too many secrets about each other," I told her. I was sure that Konata didn't think that this explanation was good enough, but I wanted to end this talk. "She would tell me if it was something important, there is no other option."

I heard her dissatisfied murmur, but she was quiet after my words. I saw that she laid again on the futon. So did I. But then, I was the one who wasn't sure. One thing worried me.

"Do you know a place called 'Bee Market'?" I asked, surprising myself. I didn't really want to ask her about this but… I have no idea why I did that.

"What?" Konata asked. "I didn't hear you. Could you repeat?"

"I asked if you know a place called 'Bee Market'," I said too loud. I looked at the wall I shared with Tsukasa. I hoped she didn't wake up.

Konata probably thought about the same thing because we both were quiet for a while, listening if there was any move in the adjacent room. But there was only silence.

"Yes, I know one place called that," Konata picked up the subject finally. "There's one shop called like that within walking distance of my home. I don't go there often because it has higher prices than other shops in my neighbourhood, but it's always open. Why do you ask?"

"I just remembered about this name," I said. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. "I was just curious."

Konata seemed to accept my reply, because she quieted down. I yawned. Konata too.

"We both are kids who are sleepy after coffee, aren't we?" I asked to break the silence. I was tired and wanted to sleep but the silence was uncomfortable for me. So I even gave my friend a chance to get back at me.

"Yeaaah…" I heard Konata's voice. I was sure she would take advantage of the situation, but maybe she was very exhausted, even more than me. "Goodnight, Kagamin…" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight," I responded. I was disappointed that Konata was going to sleep. I wanted to talk to her just to have a conversation.

But what to do? I just closed my eyes and waited for the sleep to come. I was sooo tired and I was sure that I would fall asleep very quickly. But not this time.

Totally exhausted, I was in my bed and couldn't fall asleep. There was a lot of thoughts in my head. I couldn't help but wonder if Tsukasa lied to me. This night trip, the receipt… I know that was only my suspicions without any proof but something worried me, I just couldn't say what exactly.

I felt that I had to go to the toilet. On my way, I made a quick look at the clock. 1:13. So I couldn't go to sleep for an hour? I supposed I'd be sleepy all next day…

When I was coming back to my room I almost bumped into Tsukasa.

"Sister!" she quailed.

"Tsukasa," I was also surprised. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I-I just woke up," Tsukasa responded. "And you?"

I raised my hand to my neck and rubbed it.

"Just can't sleep and I don't know why," I said.

Tsukasa looked worried. I waved my hand to calm her down.

"I'm really tired so I'll be sleeping in a second, you know," I added, smiling.

Tsukasa did the same and went to the bathroom.

I was going to my room and saw that my sister left the door open. I glanced inside and I saw her phone vibrating. Hm? Who sent a message to Tsukasa so late? I was curious, but I'm not a spy so I left it alone. I reached my room and laid in my bed.

This time I felt asleep very quickly.

And I had a dream.

I was sitting on a bench in the garden. I was in my coat because it was cold. I was waiting for Tsukasa like that night. I saw the sun rising and setting down, but she never came. Leaves on the trees became yellow and red and suddenly fell down. In the blink of an eye it started to snow. The sun and the moon were chasing each other on the sky, days and nights were changing so fast that I couldn't recognize which was which. Winter became spring, spring – summer and so on. I was only staring at the garden's gate and crying, but Tsukasa never came back.

I woke up suddenly with tears in my eyes. I felt sweat going down my spine. I was breathing heavily.

I noticed Konata and Tsukasa who were looking at me, worried.

"Sister…" started Tsukasa.

"I'm alright," I interrupted her. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "I just had a bad dream…" I added, thinking about it. I had never felt so sad before. And the nightmare was the reason… Oh my…

Tsukasa wasn't convinced. Konata slightly pushed her towards the door.

"C'mon, Tsu," she said. "Nice breakfast will cheer Kagamin up."

"Really, Kona?" I heard my sister asking the short girl in the hall.

"Yes, but it must be good," I managed to hear Konata's response.

I smiled to myself. She didn't know. Tsukasa wouldn't make anything good to eat. Sad but true.

I clambered out of bed and went to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and came back to my room. I went to my wardrobe to find some clothes to wear. I chose a long-sleeved white shirt and yellow shorts. I also took red tights because it was half of November. Not so hot, you know. I quickly checked in the mirror how I looked. I tied my hair in ponytails and went down the stairs.

I found the girls in the kitchen. Konata was sitting by the table with her head on it. Tsukasa was trying to find ingredients for something. I didn't even want to know what she was going to prepare so I told her to sit down and after a few minutes I was making scrambled eggs for the three of us. I didn't have any better ideas.

By accident I heard what Konata and Tsukasa were talking about. They were sitting across each other and the shorter girl looked like she was sleeping while the other was checking her phone. Tsukasa didn't need help with her phone anymore. I wasn't sure when, but she learnt not so long ago how to use it properly.

"One day, it will be me who won't let my daddy come back home, I swear," Konata said. Tsukasa looked at her from above her phone for a moment. "Why wasn't he home? C'mon, he does nothing… He could stay home and wait for his own daughter…"

"You shouldn't be talking like that," Tsukasa seemed to be angry. It shocked me. Probably Konata too, because Tsukasa changed her voice to a usual one. "I mean… Maybe he had an unexpected call somewhere by somebody he knows and no time to let you know?"

"Maybe," said Konata.

They were quiet. What's with them? Maybe they both were tired too.

I came with breakfast and put it in front of them. I took a sit at Tsukasa's right. Konata raised her head.

"Food brought to me by the queen of the maids, I must be dreaming," she said, looking at her plate.

"Just eat it stupid," I said. My face was red, I was sure, so I focused on my plate. "I'm not a maid."

"But you would be a good one, I'm sure. Tsundere maids are always precious."

I wanted to get back at her but ringing of Tsukasa's phone interrupted me. She made a quick look at the screen and put the phone in her pocket. I was almost sure that she also checked if I was looking while doing this.

"Won't you answer?" I asked my sister.

"It's not that important," she said, eating the eggs. "A friend asked me what homework we have to do. I'll check it later."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You haven't done it yet?" I asked.

"I forgot," Tsukasa said. She finished eating. "I'd better check it. Thanks for the food," she said, going to the door.

That was strange. Tsukasa never behaved like that… I stabbed the eggs on my plate with anger.

"Uuu…" I heard Konata's voice. I raised my head to see her. "Sister complex?"

My face reddened when I heard that. I turned my head away.

"I'm totally not curious who she is texting!" I shouted. And then I realized what I had said.

"Really? I didn't even mention it," Konata told me, showing me her tongue.

I just ate my scrambled eggs quietly, hearing Konata's laugh. Suddenly she stopped doing that.

"Tsu is in a bad humor, isn't she?" the short girl asked me.

I also noticed that. She wasn't very happy during breakfast.

"Yeah, I'll try to talk with her later," I said in response.

Konata glanced at the clock.

"Think it's time for me," she said. She stood up and stretched herself. "Will you go with me to the station?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, standing up too. "I'll only tell Tsukasa that I'm leaving."

Konata nodded and went to take our coats. I ran up the stairs and went into Tsukasa's room after knocking.

"I'm just for a second," I said and then I noticed that she was talking on her phone. She looked surprised and… Terrified? Just for a while, but I swear, I must have scared her.

"I have to end," she told somebody she was talking with. "I'll call you later," she added, ending the conversation and, without waiting for an answer, she hid the phone in her pocket.

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was hiding something or what?

"Who was that?" I asked. My voice surprised me. Konata would say that it was cold as ice.

"T-the friend I told you about earlier," Tsukasa was also surprised by the tone of my voice.

"I see," I said. But the truth was that I didn't know what was happening, what I should do and if I could trust Tsukasa… I couldn't believe that she was hiding something. From me!

"I only wanted to tell you that I'm walking Konata to the station. That's all," I said, doing my best to smile.

Tsukasa smiled too, as if nothing had happened.

"Be careful," she said, approaching her desk and searching for something inside. "When I find my notebook with homework to do, I'll close the front door after your leaving, sister."

"Ok," I said. I really wanted to leave her room. "See you."

Tsukasa waved me goodbye.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I went down the stairs. Konata was waiting for me. I took my coat from her.

"Are you going outside like that?" she asked me.

I looked at my shorts and shrugged.

"I won't be out for very long. It's not windy, so it won't be a problem," I said.

Konata was looking at me for a while but didn't say anything.

We left the house. Me and Konata were quiet for a minute. And then, I heard that Konata took a big breath.

"Sooo…?" she started. " What happened?"

I looked at her. She raised her eyebrow in impatience. She knew me too well.

"Tsukasa is hiding something," I said finally. "I'm almost sure."

Konata was thinking for a while.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked me.

I told her about the receipt and the call I interrupted. I also told her about other weird Tsukasa's behavior I noticed. Konata was thinking for a while again.

"This really looks like she's hiding something," she said finally.

"Tell me something I don't know…"

We were walking in silence. I saw that she was thinking about what I had said. She's such a good friend.

We reached the station.

"I've no idea what's wrong," I heard Konata's voice.

"I'll ask her and everything will be clear," I said, making a mental note to do that.

"I hope."

She was looking at the timetable to find out when her train would be at the platform. I was looking at the people around. I noticed somebody.

"Konata, look," I said. She turned to me. "Isn't that your father?"

She stood on the top of her toes.

"Yes, it's him. Let's go," she said, heading in his direction. I went right behind her.

A moment later we met him.

"Oh!" he noticed us. "My little girl with her friend."

"Where were you?" Konata asked.

He clutched the back of his head.

"Just walking," he said, smiling. He looked at me for a second. I didn't like him. He was… Weird. Strange. I couldn't trust this person despite the fact it was Konata's father.

"Another one," Konata said sarcastically.

I noticed that their train came.

"Hurry or you'll be late," I told them, showing the train.

They looked at each other and started to run in that direction. Konata turned her face to me and waved me goodbye. Her father did the same.

I only smiled and left the station.

To find out what was wrong with Tsukasa.

* * *

**_It starts to be pretty complicated, huh? I'll mess with it even more, I promise!:D_**

**_But now, not so happy news. I'm coming back to school on Tuesday (I had classes on Thursday and Friday but nothing really happened) and this is my last year at school and I have my final exams so I won't have as much time to write as I would like to, I suppose. But I'll do my best to upload as fast as I can and, let's say, regularly. Probably on Sundays. I hope you'll wait for more of "My sister has fallen". :D_**

**_Thanks for giving this story a read. If you leave any opinion in reviews I'd be very happy, I swear. :P Please give me a reason to smile. :)_**

**_See you next time!_**


	4. Unexpected

_**Hello again!**_

_**Ufff... I managed to post it today... I did my best and finally, here it is! :D**_

_**Thanks for reviews. Last chapter was messy, I think. I'm gonna make even more twists, so be careful. :D**_

_**Also thanks for my second fav :)**_

_**Special thanks go to my sis who helped me (again) with grammar and so... :D**_

_**Read, enjoy and review (please)!**_

* * *

But there was one more option – she might tell me that she wasn't hiding anything and that would be true. But it's rather impossible that this wouldn't be a lie…

Anyways, there was no option that I wouldn't get any word of explanation.

I sped up. I wanted to seize the opportunity that me and Tsukasa would be alone in the house. I wasn't sure when the rest of family would come back and I wanted to solve the problem as quickly as it was possible, without parents' help.

Of course, I wasn't that lucky.

When I got home I noticed that the front door was open. I was sure that despite the fact that my sister was acting strange, she wouldn't do something like that when she was alone in the house. So it must have been our parents with Matsuri and Inori.

I was right. I almost bumped into father.

"Hi, sweetie," he greeted me.

"Hi, dad," I smiled, taking off my coat. Dad took it from me and hung it on the hook. "How is grandma?" I asked, taking off my shoes.

"Better," father told me. He waited for me and we went to the hall together. "She feels much, much better, when she came back home after being in hospital. My dad will take care of her, I'm sure. I hope you'll be able to go with us next time.

"I also hope so," I responded. "I will have much time after my exams, you know."

Dad smiled.

"How were your and Tsukasa's studying?" he asked me.

I didn't know what to say for a while. No matter what, I couldn't tell him something I wasn't sure about. Finally, I only waved my hand.

"We didn't do much," I wasn't even sure if Tsukasa did anything. I was studying for my exams alone in my room for the whole afternoon and this was the reason why I didn't notice when my sister had gone out. She had told me earlier that she also planned studying but I had no proof that she really did something. "Konata had problems with finding a place to sleep for a night as her father had gone somewhere, so I let her sleep here."

Dad sighed.

"Next time tell me if you let somebody stay here for a night," he said. "I'm not against Konata, she's a good girl, but I mean that I'd like to know such things."

"Yeah, I understand," I said, standing on the stairs. Dad turned to the living room. "Dad?" I stopped him. He turned his face to me over his shoulder. "I'm going to study today to make up for yesterday. Don't worry about my studying, ok?"

"Thank God my daughter is responsible," he said, smiling.

I went up the stairs. I wanted to have a talk with Tsukasa, but I thought that there would be only the two of us. My plan changed. I wanted to start studying now so I could take Tsukasa out after dinner when my family usually stayed at home, so we could have a conversation. This plan made me sad. I had never expected that I would have to do such things. Not with Tsukasa.

As I reached my room I opened my table and took out maths. I grabbed my pencil and started doing exercises.

I had never had problems with math but that day I couldn't do even the easiest examples. After a few minutes I was just staring at my empty notebook.

Knocking on the door awoke me. I told whoever was there to come in.

It was Tsukasa.

I was totally surprised. She was the last person I expected in my room… Of course, she probably didn't know about my suspicions. But my head was full of thoughts about the current situation so I kind of expected her to avoid confrontation.

"Can I?" she started shyly. She covered her mouth with her hand and avoided my gaze. I wondered what she wanted from me.

"Sure," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. I pointed my bed with my hand. "Please, take a sit."

Tsukasa slowly went to my bed and sat there. We were quiet for a while. I wanted to ask her why she came, but then Tsukasa took a big breath and looked at me.

"We have to talk, sister," she said.

I tried to look like always.

"About?" I asked. She wanted to talk about last night? Make excuses? Just tell me the truth? Or maybe she wanted to talk about something else?

"A-about you," she said after a while.

Me? What does she want to talk about? My life?

I only nodded in response, waiting for more. I hoped that would encourage her to speak.

"It's hard for me t-to have such a talk with you," Tsukasa said. "But I-I must be sure."

I was totally surprised. Must be sure about what? I didn't have any ideas what she wanted to say.

Tsukasa took a big breath again.

"Are you flirting with Konata?" she finally asked me.

That floored me. But a moment later I was laughing myself to tears.

"What are you talking about?" I said, wiping my tears off and trying to calm down.

Me and Konata? Come on… Impossible.

"You don't have to hide it, I understand," Tsukasa said without changing her worried expression.

I was laughing for a while. But I started calming down as I saw her face.

"Wait… Are you serious?" I was shocked. Did she really think there was something between me and Konata?

"Yes, of course. This is the reason why I came here," my sister said. "I see how the two of you act towards each other. Hugging, bantering… It looks like flirting, like you two are in love with each other."

I looked at her. She was sitting nervously on my bed with her gaze focused on me.

"Tsukasa, that's ridiculous. Neither me nor Konata feel something for the other one," I said. "I'm not interested in girls, you know."

My sister didn't look convinced. Oh my… Have I ever done something that could let her think like that? I hug and banter with Tsukasa too but it's not a problem for her? And what is more, Konata may be strange and she may be doing weird things but I don't think she's interested in girls. I mean, I remember that she told me once that her father doesn't want to hear about her having a boyfriend but he wouldn't mind if she had a girlfriend. But he's a strange guy… What father would say something like that to his daughter?

Anyways, Tsukasa and I were sitting in awkward silence. I didn't really know what to say…

Suddenly, my sister stood up and started going in the door's direction.

"If you say that there's nothing between you and Konata, I'll trust you. We're twins, aren't we?" she said, blinking. "But if you were just too shy to tell me… I-I'll always be by your side I promise."

"Nice to hear this. But there's truly nothing more than friendship as I said," I concluded.

Tsukasa left my room. I went to my bed and fell into it heavily.

Why? Why did she think so? I didn't really know. Maybe I wasn't that good in dealing with boys but they interested me like all the girls my age. Maybe I just wasn't that bold. But as I see some girls overdo it in the other way, I think that wasn't bad, though.

I sat. I realized I lost a chance to talk with Tsukasa. Oh my, I was too shocked.

"I guess I have to wait now," I said out loud.

It would be strange if I went to her and told her what was worrying me. Also, I would feel… Uncomfortable. With Tsukasa, I mean. I would be the suspicious one during the conversation. And I should let her digest everything calmly. But I was sure that I should have a talk with her as soon as possible before anything happened.

Something came to my mind. Maybe she was acting strange because of her suspicions? Nooo… that wouldn't explain her night trip… but when I thought about her behavior I worked out something.

Tsukasa really had something against Konata.

She had been waiting for Konata's falling asleep before she started a conversation with me last night. What is more, she wasn't kind for Konata today, before breakfast. This might be explained by her suspicions, but not for going somewhere at night.

I would get the purpose of it only from her… I sighed.

Did Tsukasa have to be sooo mysterious when we had to study for exams…?

I started doing math again, strengthening my resolution to talk with my sister after dinner.

And this time I would be the one asking questions.

* * *

_**Tsukasa started to be a little out of character... But that's probably how the story will be going :P**_

_**Anyways, thanks for giving that a read.**_

_**The situation starts to be strange... But I hope you'll like it :)**_

_**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. This week will be totally tiring but I'll do my best. :) This year I have my winter break early so I'm going to try to write as many chapters as possible, while not studying. I hope I'll write many :D**_

_**Thanks again for reading, maybe some reviews? :P**_


	5. The calm before the storm

I stood up and stretched myself because I was tense after sitting for a few hours. I left my room and went to the kitchen. As I expected, my mother was finishing making dinner.

"It'll be ready in a second, sweetie," she told me. I guess my parents will never stop calling me 'sweetie'. "Please, take a sit. I wanted to send someone for you, but you came yourself," mother added, smiling.

"Ok, thanks," I said, walking in the table's direction.

Everybody was there. I took my usual sit on dad's left side. He greeted me, smiling.

"How's your studying?" he asked. He's always like that. I don't remember a day without him talking about my education.

"I did quite a lot," I said proudly. I'm doing well at school so I have never disappointed my dad. Yeah, that's kind of arrogant on my part, but look, I always have a topic to talk with my dad, don't I? In my opinion it's a good reason. "I'm going to have a little break after eating and study till the next meal."

Dad smiled. He turned to Tsukasa.

"See? I told you that Kagami would be studying hard," he said. "She's a responsible girl."

Wait? What did Tsukasa tell father?

"I'm sorry but I think I don't understand," I told father. "What were you talking about?" I asked.

"Tsukasa said that you chase after rainbows all the time lately," Matsuri told me. What? Why did she say so? Because of her suspicions?

"Nooo," I responded, waving my hand. "I really want to study at the Tokio University, so studying is my number one."

Matsuri leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah, it's more like you," she said.

"I wish I could leave Kasukabe and study in Tokio, but now it's too late," added Inori. I looked at her. "But I guess I'll be proud of you when you become a famous lawyer after the Tokio University or something like that. What a pride for family," she ended, smiling.

My face reddened.

"I'm not so sure if I want to become a lawyer. I just want to have a satisfying job."

"Of course… You have time, don't you? Just think about it calmly," concluded Inori, winking at me.

I didn't respond because mom came with the dinner. She made some Japanese food. That is a kind of tradition that on Sunday, when we have more time because nobody works or goes to school, mother does some country food.

While we were eating I didn't say a thing and neither did Tsukasa. I did my best to observe her out of the corner of my eye. I didn't really know what to think about the words she had said when I was absent. That was strange. Really, why did she badmouth me behind my back? She had never acted like that. And the thing she did was just… Unfair. Harmful. I didn't remember a situation when I was chasing after rainbows. Why did she say so?

"Thanks for the meal," I heard Tsukasa's voice. I raised my head just to see her leaving us.

"Wow, that was quick!" exclaimed Matsuri.

"Haha, she's growing, isn't she?" dad said.

"She's eighteen, father, she probably won't be taller," Inori said. "Could you give me the soy sauce, Kagami?" she asked me.

I just passed it to her. I wonder why Tsukasa hurried so much. Matsuri noticed my thoughtful face.

"Maybe you know the reason of Tsukasa's behavior?" she asked me. "Impossible…" she added, lowering her voice. "Boyfriend?"

I heard dad's coughing. Inori and Matsuri were waiting with excited expressions and mother looked like she was trying to prepare for something she didn't want to hear.

"Nooo," I denied, waving my both hands. "I think I would know about it, but she didn't say a word," I added, smiling.

My sisters looked disappointed, but mom and dad seemed to be relieved. We spent the rest of the meal in silence. I felt rather uncomfortable so I quickly went to my room, but not fast enough to create any suspicions. What a day…

When I came to my room I sat on my bed and looked through the window.

It was slowly getting darker. I heard people on the street screaming something. I came closer to the window and glanced outside. There was a boy with a girl and she was scared because of a weird dog. He shouted at the dog and the animal left the girl. She hung on his arm and they looked into each other's eyes. That looked nice…

I mean, it was normal that I was envious just a bit. And by 'envious' I mean that I wish I had a boyfriend too. I mean, I'd like to be in a good relationship with a boy.

And my sister thought that I was in love with Konata… Oh my, was I that shy or insensitive in boys' presence or what?

When I'm thinking about it… I didn't really know any boy. Always with girls. Really, I didn't talk with them much, didn't spend my time with them and so. Is that normal for high school girls?

Tsukasa, Konata, Miyuki and Misao also didn't do things like that. Maybe I shouldn't have worried about it? Or maybe we were just exceptions?

I sighed. What was I thinking about? I had much more important things to do than daydreaming or philosophising. I knew that I had to prepare for a confrontation with Tsukasa. I had to make a summary of things I wanted to talk about. All issues. The second thing was to prepare myself for the talk. And that meant that I had to think over the sequence of the subjects to discuss to make a logical utterance and to tell her everything about all topics and to have questions to get all the answers from my sister.

I was getting it all together when I noticed I got a message. I grabbed my phone.

[_Yo, Kagamin~~ did you talk with Tsu?_] I read Konata's message.

[_No, I want to do it after dinner_] I answered.

[_o_O why R U waiting so long? I thought you did that when you reached home_]

[_I wanted to, but my parents came home. And I had a really strange talk with Tsukasa so I forgot about the matter I wanted to talk about with her_]

[_What strange talk?_]

I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell Konata about Tsukasa's suspicions because I knew how it would end. She would act like she loved me after that, trying to embarrass me and confuse Tsukasa. I wanted to avoid that, you know.

[_Nothing really important. The main issue is how to get the answers from her…_] I wrote. I hoped that Konata would have some ideas.

[_It won't be that easy :/ maybe U should blackmail_ _or_ _torture her? ;P_] was her response.

I sighed. Couldn't she be serious? Just once?

[_No, I can't. Better take care of your studying_] I wrote back.

[_U're so cold honey…_]

Her response froze me. I shook my head. It was really like 'flirting'. I mean, for someone who watched that conversation. I knew that this was only because of Konata's eccentricity but because of Tsukasa's earlier words I reacted strangely.

[_You'd better start studying if you want to go to a university. I can take care of myself, stupid_] I wrote to her.

Seconds after my message was sent I felt bad. I was too rough to her. I hoped she wouldn't get angry.

[_Okay, okay ;*_] was my friend's response.

I shouldn't have worried.

But this exchange with Konata gave me an idea. I knew that she wouldn't be serious if I tried to get some information from her, but she wasn't the only one close to my sister.

Miyuki! Maybe she knew something?

I found her number on my list of contacts in my phone.

"Hallo?" I heard her voice. "Takahara Miyuki speaking."

"Hi Miyuki, it's Kagami."

"Ah, Kagami! I'm so glad that I can hear you," she exclaimed joyfully.

"Nice to hear you too," I said. There was a moment of silence.

"So?" she asked me finally. "Why are you calling?"

I didn't know how to start. I just phoned her right after I thought that I could ask her about Tsukasa. I wanted to get some information, but without mentioning unnecessary things.

"Ah, you know," I started, just to break the silence. "I have an… unusual situation and I thought that you may give me a little help with it."

"What kind of situation?" Miyuki asked.

"It's a… It's kind of a family problem," I stammered at last.

"Can I really help you? Families should solve their problems on their own and…"

"It's not that big problem, you know," I interrupted her. "It's just… I worry about my sister."

Miyuki didn't say anything for a while. But when she finally did, she had a really serious voice.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you worry about her?" she asked.

"She acts unusually," I said. Miyuki's voice was really strange. I felt like she was angry at me. "Strangely. And I feel like she hides something. I just wonder if everything is alright. And I thought that she may have problems at school so you could tell me. That's all."

And then Miyuki sighed. It sounded like a sigh of relief but I wasn't sure if I didn't mishear.

"Maybe she's a little nervous recently, but who is not?" she said. She returned to her usual, calm voice. "We all care about what we should do with the rest of our lives, don't we?"

"Yeah, you have to be right, it must be just stress," I lied. Something was wrong. I had a feeling that she knew something but didn't want to tell me. I just tried to end this call because I was sure that it wouldn't give me new information, so it would be just a waste of time. "Now I feel much better, thanks for cheering me up," I added, trying to sound happy.

"You're welcome," Miyuki said. "See you on Monday."

"Yes, bye," I ended the talk.

I laid on my bed. I covered my eyes with my left arm.

Tsukasa wasn't like Tsukasa, Miyuki wasn't like Miyuki and I almost believed that Konata loved me.

Could it get any worse?

I didn't know it could.

* * *

_**How will all get worse? You'll find out in next chapter(s). When I finally write them (sorry, but that's the truth).**_

_**I want to do my best in writing and sometimes it takes me eternity to write as well as I want. My mother tongue is Polish, but I write in English (as you see). I leave some parts of text in Polish if I'm not sure how to say something or when I don't know the word I want to use. Then, my sister helps me. So this time the strangest thing I found out was English 'chasing after rainbows'. Really...? English is weird... But I guess Polish isn't better because we say 'Myśleć o niebieskich migdałach' wich means literally 'Thinking about blue almonds'... ;P**_

_**I want to thank you for reading this story again. Maybe I don't upload it when I would like to (sorry) but I'm so happy that everyday someone reads my story. It's sooo satisfying:)**_

_**To the next chapter of "My sister has fallen" :)**_


End file.
